


Monsters Are What We Make Them

by StarksInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Execution, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksInTheNorth/pseuds/StarksInTheNorth
Summary: Sansa consoles Dany after her first execution by dragonfire.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 32





	Monsters Are What We Make Them

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: “I’m a monster.” “No, you’re not.”

Sansa finds Daenerys curled up in a chair in a long-forgotten chamber in a tower on the edge of the Red Keep’s walls. Her swollen, red eyes give her sadness away, betraying her so many men have before. 

When Sansa sweeps in and settles in the chair at her side, Dany sniffles and wipes the back of her hand across her phlegmy nose. She’s given up trying to pretend to be regal at all times in front of Sansa, because no matter how many dresses she wears in the Westerosi style, how blank her expression or distant her voice, Sansa sees through those queenly masks.

She lets the queen take her time, gently taking her and and stroking idle circles on the back while she waits for Dany to address her. If she even wants to. Dany sniffles again.

“I’m a monster.” 

“No, you’re not.” Sansa squeezes Dany’s hand tightly. Those were not the words she was expecting. “You’re a strong woman, a stronger queen. You did what you had to do.”

“The sentence was too much. I didn’t know how he would scream.”

A man who died in Drogon’s flames. Every other time she’s killed men from dragonback, Dany has been too high up to hear the screams of death as evil men burned, or been too dedicated to the rest of the battle to linger on the noise. 

But this man, he died as she watched and said the words with cold, brutal truth. _Dracarys_.

“In the North, the say the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword.” Sansa says, thinking of her father and Jon and their solemn mien after they’ve killed as they needed to. “You may not have severed his head from his body, but you did the deed in your way, a dragon, not a sword.”

Dany pulls back from Sansa’s grip, fire alight in her purple eyes. “And dragons are _monsters_.”

“I’ve know real monsters, Daenerys Targaryen. And you are no Joffrey Baratheon or Petyr Baelish, I promise you.” She says. “You didn’t kill this man to play a game or because his pain brought you sadistic pleasure.”

Sansa strokes Dany’s cheek and takes her face between her hands. “He was an evil man, who raped and killed little children for fun. You’re the Mother of Dragons, the Mother of Westeros. You did your duty to your children when you killed him.”

Dany leans into her touch and sets a hand on Sansa’s thigh. “Even like that?”

“Even like that.” Sansa presses a gentle kiss against Dany’s forehead. “You’re still learning and growing as a leader. After all the cruelties this kingdom has suffered, one child rapist dying will not even be remembered. But all the good you’ve done, Dany, from the schools to the roads to the people’s council . . . that will be remembered forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, then come hangout on [tumblr](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com) to talk about Jonsa, Jonerys, Daensa, OT3, ASOIAF, and GOT. I also take prompts in my [ask box](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/ask/).


End file.
